


Three Sheets To The Wind

by LadyCizzle



Series: MINE! [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Clueless but Supportive Chin, Conniving Kono, Jealous Steve, M/M, Oblivious Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono drags the boys to bar.  Danny gains the attention of someone other than Steve.  Steve is not happy but don't worry Kono has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sheets To The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please if I owned Hawaii Five-0 we would have more Steve/Danny bromance, more Chin in leather, and Kono back in the U.S and on the team instead of Catherine. Not that I have anything against the character I just don't like her as much as I like Kono and I think she has terrible chemistry with Steve. Oh I can hear the rude comments coming now that I put that out there.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was actually a prompt sent to me a long time ago and I started it, forgot about it, came back to it later, finished it, tried to get it beta'd, and finally just decided to post it. I can't remember who sent me the prompt but I hope I did it justice. No spoilers and no beta so all mistakes are my own and like always, if you see some, ignore them b/c they will not be changed, unless a reader decides to change them and send me the final copy. Don't laugh, that has happened before. P.S I would like to dedicate this to Firefly1228 who sent me a very sweet message a few weeks ago. Thanks so much for your concern, this is for you.

Three Sheet To The Wind

********

Danny was currently sitting in his office, catching up on his paperwork when his door was suddenly flung open and banged slightly against the wall.

"We're going out."

Danny looked up to see Kono standing in his office doorway, arms crossed, and smiling. "We are," he asked curiously. He wasn't aware of the two of them doing anything special that evening. In fact he was sure of it.

"Yes," nodded Kono as she walked over to his desk and sat on the edge of it. Her smile was still in place, growing wider by the second. "And by we I mean all four of us. We're going out tonight," she stated once more.

"And why pray tell do you believe I'm actually going to agree to this."

"Because you're scared of me and are slightly afraid of what I might do to you if you say no."

Danny gave her a nod. "There is that."

"Besides it will be fun," she smirked. "We have had so many cases lately that I could barely remember my own name. Now that we're case free we should go out and celebrate, all of us, like a team should."

"And everyone has agreed to this."

"Yep. They, like you, can't say no to me."

"I seriously need to work on that," sighed Danny, rolling his eyes. "Alright rookie I'm in. Just tell me when and where."

"It's this new club on the strip called Nau Wale and I heard it was awesome. Should be there no later than nine."

"I'll be there."

"You better or else I'm dragging your ass there myself."

Danny snorted, waving his hand about. "I said I'll be there," he repeated. "And stop taking lessons from McGarrett, you're crazy enough already."

"Can't make any promises," Kono replied with a wink before leaving Danny' s office.

Danny watched as she left and waited a few minutes before getting up out of his seat and beelined for Steve's office. As usual, instead of doing paperwork Steve was staring at the computer playing solitaire.

"Paperwork is not going to kill you Steven."

"You don't know that," Steve scoffed in response as he continued playing.

"Whatever," stated Danny, moving closer to the desk. "I just want to know if you have been corralled by Kono into going out tonight."

"Yeah. She came in here thirty minutes ago and said we were going out tonight. I just shook my head yes."

"You do realize that your the boss right."

Steve looked up, a mischievous smile on his face. "Come on Danno we both know that's not true. You guys just let me think I'm the boss."

"Can't disagree with that," chuckled Danny, shaking his head.

"Besides, it'll be fun hanging out, the four of us."

"I guess so."

"Then cheer up."

Danny had no choice but to let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Fine but I'm not doing your paperwork."

A pout spread across Steve's face. "Aw Danno."

"No, Steven," replied Danny sternly, wagging his finger before leaving Steve's office.

********

It was nearly nine o'clock by the time Danny pulled up the bar picked by Kono. The parking lot was packed and even though he was standing outside he could feel the music thumping through his veins. Exhaling deeply, Danny made his way inside and went on a search to find his team.

He found Kono first, dancing in the middle of the floor with some guy whom she left when she saw Danny coming towards her.

"You made it," she shrieked over the music as she threw one arm around his shoulders.

"Of course I did. I seem to remember someone threatening to drag my ass here if I didn't."

"Smart. Would hate to destroy such a nice ass."

"Hey, how many drinks have you had already?"

"One or three or five...I lost count."

"Of course you did."

"Doesn't matter because boss gave us the day off tomorrow so it won't matter if I have a hangover or not."

"You say that now rookie but mark my words you're gonna regret that."

"Nah."

"Where is everyone?"

"There," replied Kono, pointing to a table on the side of the room that gave a perfect view of the dance floor. Grabbing Danny by the hand, she lead him towards the table and gave them a wave as Danny sat down. "I found Danny," she grinned, pointing at the blond detective.

"I wasn't aware he was lost," smirked Chin, taking a sip of his beer and only flinching slightly as Kono punched him in the shoulder. "Go abuse someone else."

"Oh I will," Kono teased as she made her way back to the dance floor.

"Nice outfit."

Danny gave Steve a glare before rolling his eyes. He had learned a long time ago that his partner would always give him grief about the clothes he wore. Tonight he refrained from wearing his usual attire and instead opted for a pair of slightly faded jeans, white t-shirt, and black vest. "Yes because once again 'Mr. Cargo Pants' you can't refrain from mocking my choice of attire for even one night."

"Danno I didn't mean it like that," Steve started to explain. "I meant that I like what you're wearing. You look nice."

He stared at Steve, searching for anything that contradict the statement but saw that his partner was actually being genuine. It made him smile. "Thank you Steven."

"Welcome," Steve replied back, taking a sip from his bottle, eyes never leaving Danny's.

"I'm just gonna go to the bar and-" mumbled Chin as he stood up, seeming to have been forgotten about by the two men.

"Bring me back a Longboard will ya," Danny asked and moved to the seat closer to Steve.

Chin nodded in compliance and left the two partners alone at the table.

********

Danny had been at club for an hour talking and laughing with his team, Kono popping back over at the time every now and then. He didn't mind, he was just happy to be out having a good time. Leaning back in his chair, Steve's arm around him, Danny had to suppress a laugh at what seemed like the hundredth girl that tried to coax Steve into dancing. Just like before, Steve let her down gently, whispered something in her ear, and winked playfully before they walked away.

Danny let an loud sigh. "See, this is why I can't take you anywhere."

"What did I do?" asked Steve feigning innocence.

"You're...you were...just never-mind."

Steve leaned over, smirking coyly as he threw an arm over Danny's shoulder. "Jealous Danno," he whispered in his partner's ear.

'You have no idea,' he thought to himself as pushed Steve away from him, shivering from the closeness. "No, just wondering what lovely Catherine would think if she saw all these women floundering all over you," he stated jokingly and took another sip from his beer. It was Danny's third and he was already starting to feel a little buzzed. He thought about slowing down, knowing that he drove but figured if he was hammered he could always catch a ride home with Steve who was still on his first beer. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he found himself asking, brow furrowed when he noticed the pained look in his partner's eye.

"It's not like that...with me and Cath," murmured Steve, squeezing the neck of the bottle to tightly for Danny's liking. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, the type of friends that occasionally sleep with each other," Danny inputed as he took another sip from his beer. "Not saying there's anything wrong with that."

"No, I mean we're just friends. We don't do that anymore," Steve said sternly, glaring down at the bottle in his hand.

"Oh. I'm sorry," replied Danny even though he really wasn't. He liked Cath, truly he did but deep down he could tell she wasn't right for Steve. They were too similar, like carbon copies that were forced together because their choices were limited. At least that what Danny continuously told himself not once wanting to believing that his dislike for their relationship stemmed from his own feeling for his partner.

Steve simply shrugged. "I'm not. It was mutual. I guess in the end we wanted different things."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. She wanted me and I wanted-"

"What did you want?" Danny nervously asked as he heart began rapidly beating inside his chest and it had everything to do with way Steve was now leaning in so close that they were almost touching. He waited anxiously for a reply when he realized that Steve was no longer looking at him but over his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw a man standing next to their table. "Can we help you?"

"Yes...maybe...I don't know," the man chuckled nervously, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I know that this sounds incredibly lame but I was wondering if I could buy you a drink."

Danny wanted to roll his eyes at the sight of seeing Steve being hit by yet another person but he suddenly noticed that the guy wasn't looking at Steve. No, he seemed to only have eyes for Danny. "Wait," he said, waving a hand around. "You're talking to me."

"Yeah. I've just...I've been watching you from across the bar and now I sound like a creepy stalker," the brunette blushed, running a trembling hand through his hair. "I'm an idiot."

"Well I wouldn't say that," replied Danny with a smile. "And I would also love that drink but my friend and I were in the middle of something-"

"No Danno go," Steve replied quickly, a sudden edge in his tone.

Danny looked at him slightly confused. "Are you sure?" he asked, still completely interested in what Steve was about to say. His question resulted in a firm nod from Steve and Danny released a deep sigh. Turning his attention to the hopeful man in front of him, Danny gave him a soft smile. "Well I guess you can buy me that drink."

"Awesome," the man smiled in return as he waited for Danny to follow him. "The name is Michael by the way," smiling happily as he introduced himself as he leaned against the bar. "Michael Richman."

"Danny Williams," he replied back coyly. "Now you said something about a drink."

Michael laughed as he quickly put in their drink orders with bartender.

Steve watched the pair from a distance, squeezing the neck of his beer bottle tightly every time the two men shared a laugh or touch. He wished he wasn't so bothered by his partner spending time in another man's presence but he was. Especially since he wanted Danny all t himself. Steve had been trying for weeks to gather the courage to tell Danny how he felt but the fear of being rejected by the blond made him repeatedly lose his nerve. Now all he wanted to do was grab Danny by the waist, kiss him until they were both breathless, damning all future repercussions. He was currently letting out a angry growl when Kono suddenly appeared behind him, sighing loudly in his ear.

"Sucks doesn't it."

"What does?"

"Watching someone you like being fawned over by someone else," she replied as she pointed at Danny and Michael.

Steve's whole body tensed. "I don't what you're talking about," he hissed sternly.

"Right," Kono scoffed as she took the empty seat next to Steve. "Because you're not wishing that it is that guy's neck you're squeezing instead of that bottle," she smirked, pointing at the bottle Steve was holding, giggling as her boss tried and failed to loosen his grip. "Now that is seriously messed up."

"Is there a point to this?" growled Steve.

"Yeah and it's this...man up."

"Excuse me," he stuttered flabbergasted by Kono's comment and being even more shocked when Kono grabbed the bottle from his hand and slammed it on the table. "Kono-"

But she quickly cut him off. "Look Boss, you are supposed to be this badass Navy SEAL who laughs danger in the face and scares criminals shitless. And yet you can't even gather the balls needed to tell Danny how you feel. Honestly it's borderline pathetic." Steve opened his mouth to respond but a wave of her was enough to shut him up. "No," she glared. "Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna get off your ass, walk over to Danny, and tell him how you feel once and for all," demanded Kono. "Or else I am gonna do it for you."

Steve wanted to protest but the glare from Kono certified that she was serious. That she would tell Danny of his feelings which should come directly from him. Looking back over at Danny he knew what he had to do. "Alright," he sighed. "I'll do it but can I finish that beer first."

"Go for it," Kono grinned as she handed the bottle to Steve who finished it in one big gulp before slamming the bottle down in the table. She watched proudly as Steve stood and with a predatory gleam in his eye stalked his way over to Danny.

"What did you do?"

Kono turned to find Chin standing behind her, trying to frown disapprovingly at her but failing miserably. "What needed to be done," was her smug reply as she patted the empty seat next to her. "Wanna watch?"

Chin didn't even hesitate, immediately taking a seat. "Sure."

Danny was in the middle of laughing at something Michael said when Steve suddenly appeared behind them. "Hey Steve-"

"Danny I need to talk to you...in private." stated Steve as he glared at Michael.

Danny smiled and nodded his head. "Okay," he replied. "But first let me introduce you to my new friend-" He never got a chance to finish as Steve reached out and yanked his arm, pulling him away.

"Now," growled Steve, dragging his partner out the back entrance of the bar. Once outside Steve then pushed Danny against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" yelled Danny as he pushed Steve away from him only to find himself pressed back against the wall, Steve hovering over him like a predator and he was the unfortunate prey. "Steve-"

"Do you know how hard it is to tell someone that you like them as more than a friend?" Steve practically hissed as he pressed up against Danny. "Do you know the courage it takes to tell your partner that you want to be partners in every sense of the word?"

"Well I-"

But Steve didn't let him finish. "I finally gather up the nerve to tell you how I feel only to watch you leave and fawn over someone else."

"I wasn't fawning," countered Danny, poking Steve in the chest. "And besides, you told me it was okay to leave so I did."

"Well excuse me for expecting you to fight me over it like you do everything else. I didn't actually want you leaving me to talk to someone else."

"You should have said something."

"I'm saying it now."

"What if it's too late?"

Steve couldn't help but give Danny a wryly grin. "Oh Daniel, if you didn't already know by now you belong to me." He didn't wait for Danny to respond as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Danny's. His partner gasped and Steve took the opportunity to slide his tongue along side Danny's and deepen the kiss.

Danny couldn't do anything but respond, wrapping his hands around Steve's waist to pull the other man closer. This was what he'd had been craving for months and yet the contact still wasn't enough. He wanted more, needed more, fast. "Babe," Danny managed to moan as he pulled away slightly only to have Steve begin attacking his neck ferociously. "Babe," he tried again. "Did you forget that while it may be dark we are still in a very public place?"

"I don't care," hissed Steve heatedly as his hands moved down Danny's waist to his legs, spreading them wider apart. "I want you to bad to care about where we are," he said, rubbing their bodies together.

Danny found himself unable to speak as Steve slowly ran his hand down the front of Danny's boy, stopping at his crotch and palming it firmly. Jolts of pleasure shot through his entire body when Steve unbuttoned his jeans and slipped a hand inside causing him to moan desperately. Danny knew that if he didn't put a stop to it now Steve would have him spread out like a hooker in a back alley. So, with his last ounce of willpower, he pushed Steve away from him and pulled himself away from the wall. "No, Steven we can't do this," he stated as he buttoned his jeans back up.

Steve stumbled back, face crestfallen at the thought of Danny not wanting him. "Danny-" he whispered painfully, taking a small step forward.

"Especially not when you have a perfectly good bed back at your place that is both comfortable and private," smirked Danny as he pulled Steve back down for another heated kiss.

Steve responded immediately, kissing Danny fervently as he slipped his hand into Danny's pocket and pulled out his car keys. "I'm driving," he whispered in his partner's ear before nipping the earlobe and pulling away.

"That's completely okay," replied Danny, pulling Steve towards the parked Camaro.

********

"They're not coming back are they?" Michael asked Kono and Chin who joined him shortly after Steve left with Danny.

"I'm afraid not," Chin replied sadly as he gave Michael a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Good then that means my work here is done," Michael grinned happily as he turned around to face the cousins. "And that also means my debt to you is paid in full, right."

Kono gave him a coy smile. "You're a free man Mike, thanks for the favor."

Chin stared at his cousin with wide eyes. "So wait, are you telling me you planned this all?"

"Yep," she grinned cheekily, throwing an arm around Mike's shoulders. "Got tired of them waiting around to get their act together so I decided to do something about it. So I called Mike up and asked for a favor."

"Flirt with Danny to make Steve jealous enough to make a move."

"Exactly."

"And you went along with this?" Chin questioned Mike who shrugged and smiled.

"It wasn't a though the request was a chore. Detective Williams is a very handsome man who happens to be very much off limits," sighed Mike as all three of them shook their heads in agreement.

"Yes he is," Kono added, throwing her other arm around Chin. "Now, I need more drinks. Who's with me?" The men simply smiled as Kono lead them over to the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it, love it. Did it make you tingle inside? Who else loves Jealous Steve. I know I do. Man does it feel good to write and post again so review back...if you dare
> 
> Imitation is the sincerest from of flattery or the creepiest from of stalking. Depends on how you look at it.
> 
> LadyCizzle


End file.
